What NOT to expect when expecting
by AHDSK
Summary: Claire finally has what she has always wanted, to go to MIT. Before she leaves she finds out she's pregnant. How will everyone react? Then she loses her memory…. Is it permanent? Will she turn to Shane, a guy she can't remember for help or to another? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sitting on the cold bathroom floor, holding a home pregnancy test is not my ideal way of Celebrating leaving Morganville. I have been sick almost every morning this last week and being the science geek I am, I put two and two together and hoped to God the answer wasn't four.

"Only one way to find out" I muttered to myself. Taking the stick from the box was quite difficult since my hands were trembling and it made me thankful I didn't get the other test in the supermarket that was packaged to point where it was simply impenetrable.

Finally the test stick was out of the box. Now the scary part I thought to myself, making my way over to the toilet to….do my business.

After a good minute on the toilet it became clear that I couldn't pee, either I had stage fright or I needed something more to drink.

Shoving the box and test stick under the bathroom matt, I quickly ran downstairs to grab a couple of juice box's from the fridge. I made a beeline straight for the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing?" I barely heard Shane say from the couch. I didn't respond, couldn't respond. I was on a mission.

Swinging the kitchen door opened I wasn't surprised to see Eve sitting on the bench in just a black lace bra and a black pleated skirt as Michael groped her. Ignoring them I opened the fridge, grabbed 3 juice box's and was out of there before they even noticed I was there.

Just as I was walking past Shane, I heard him say in a hurt voice. "Why aren't you talking to me…did I do something wrong?" He had the puppy dog eyes on.

"NOT NOW SHANE!" I snapped at him.

The look on his face made me feel like I kicked a puppy. I would of gone over to him and hugged him, saying I was sorry or whatever, but right now I had serious business to attend to, so I kept walking.

By the time I was back in the bathroom, I had downed all three juices and was ready to roll.

I didn't read the result, I couldn't. Instead I stuck it under pillow and decided I would read it after dinner.

There was a gentle knock at my door. "Come in" I said in a cheery voice.

Eve poked her head in and frowned at my tone, but then shrugged. "CB it's your turn to cook dinner and I'm starving, so… yeah" I nodded.

"Okay" I smiled, "I'll be down in a second."

Eve frowned again. "Is everything okay CB?" she made her way into my room and sat on the bed next to me. "You can tell me anything…. you know that?"

"I'm fine." I lied "Just sad about leaving you and Michael, you're my family and I know Shane is coming to Boston as well, but it won't be the same. We won't be living together or anything. I'll be alone."

"Aweee I'm going to miss you too," she said hugging me tightly.

I felt her stiffen "CB what is that?" she asked hesitantly.

Once she let me go I asked "What are you talking about, what's what?" I turned to see what she was looking at.

Looking behind me I saw the end of the test stick sticking out from under the pillow. Crap I thought to myself, I guess I won't wait till after dinner.

"Is it a…pregnancy test?" she asked shocked. "Are you…pregnant?" Her eyes were popping out of her head.

"I don't know, I haven't checked it" I replied, wringing my hands nervously. "Can you check it for me. I…I can't," I pleaded.

She pursed her lips that were painted in black lipstick "Okay, maybe you should lay down while I read it…you know, just in case." I nodded and did as she said.

Reaching under the pillow I heard her mutter, "Maybe I should lay down."

I closed my eyes "if it's positive you won't tell Shane until I'm ready will you?" I asked.

"Of course not" she replied.

Opening my eyes again I asked hesitantly "What dose it say?"

She gasped "Umm… crap, your pregnant."

Everything went blurry. "Claire…Claire. You okay" I heard her say before everything went black.

OoOoOo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FAINTED?" I could distantly hear Shane yell.

"I mean what I said" Eve replied.

Opening my eyes, I could see them both at my door. They were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't realize I was awake.

Shane was losing it "IF I FIND OUT THIS IS YOUR FAULT EVE I'LL…."

"Shane" I said as loud as I could, efficiently cutting off his rant.

"Claire?" he was by my side within a split of a second, holding my hand in his and placing soft kiss's on my head. "Are you alright? Do you need something? Maybe water," he asked, sounding a bit panicky.

"I'm fine Shane. Just worn out, I haven't eaten much lately. I've just been too busy." I tried to convince him, with a small smile on my face.

"That's it!" he frowned. "I'm making you a feast then" and with that he kissed me softly before stomping down stairs with a determined look, ready to 'make a feast.'

"His going to make Chili isn't he?" I sat up, looking at Eve.

"Yep" she replied, popping the P.

Unable to hold it in we both just burst out laughing, Eve grabbed my dressing table for support, while I fell back on the bed, holding my stomach.

Once the giggles were over, I instantly felt bad. Shane was in the kitchen cooking, trying to help me out, while we were up here laughing about what his making.

"That was mean," I said biting my lip.

"Yeah it was a bit" Eve replied, whiling she sat next to me. "But funny" she added with a smile on her face.

We were silent for a second "So when will you tell Shane about…you know" she pointed at me then gestured to herself shaping a huge stomach.

Raising my eyebrows at that I replied "I don't know…probably after dinner." Then casually shrugged.

"Do you think Amelie will still let you leave?" Eve asked the question I dreaded the most.

"Probably not" I responded sadly.

Eve grabbed my hands "Then don't tell her."

"It's not that easy Eve. We don't leave till Sunday and it's only Wednesday. There is no doubt in my mind some Vamp will notice the extra heartbeat by then. I'm surprised Michael hasn't" Then again that's probably because I'm never really in the same room with him for long and when I am, his too busy feeling up Eve to notice.

"I'll try to keep him distracted tonight, while you tell Shane," she said, before standing up and making her way out my door. "Get some rest Mamma Bear opps... I mean Clear Bear" and closed the door behind her.

It was then that I realized how tired I really was. I was supposed to read one of Myrnin's old Neurology books, but I simply couldn't. Instead I did what Eve suggested and had a nap.

OoOoOoOo

ShanePOV

"Is she still asleep?" I asked Eve, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep" she replied, popping the P. While opening the fridge door to grab her beef sandwich that she originally made for work today, but forgot about it.

I was so furious at Myrnin "It's his fault…you know that right?" I told Eve, as I viciously chopped up pumpkin and potatoes.

Leaning up against the bench she took a deep breath. "Getting angry is stupid, why don't you go talk to him after you've finished cooking dinner. You know he… care's about her, If he knew she was getting sick he would stop." Eve suggested.

"I have a feeling if I go over there it won't be for a…talk" I muttered.

"That's true" she replied.

"There is something strange going on with her, she's been acting weird all day. I think she's going to brake up with me" It makes sense. I mean why would she want to be with me. It's not like I'm super smart or anything and lets be honest, I do come with a shit load of emotional baggage.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen. She's not going to breakup with you" She rolled her eyes at me. "What are you cooking anyway, I thought you were making Chili?"

"I told Claire I'd make her a feast and that's what I'm going to do," I told her confidently. "And I'll take some to her room"

She looked impressed and looked at the food. "So…what is it."?

"Roasted herbed Chicken with roasted Pumpkin and Potato's…. As well as a salad" I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wow! Why is it you've never cooked this before?" She sounded angry.

"I only know how to cook it because I used to watch my mum make it every Sunday when I was little. It makes me think about her, that's why I don't cook it." I confessed.

"Oh…Sorry" she replied.

I shoved the veggies in the oven and turned to her. "Time to go shove a stake in Myrnin's heart" I said as I made my way to the living room to open a portal.

"Shane" I heard Claire's small voice from the stairs. "We need to talk…there is something I have to tell you" She said hesitantly.

My heart sunk.

ClairePOV

Thinking about telling Shane I was pregnant is nowhere near as scary as telling him in really life.

Sitting on my bed, Shane was the first to speak "I know what your about to say and it's ok, you don't need to be worried about me I'll be fine…if it's easier for me to move out, I can." It looked like his heart was braking.

He doesn't want to be anywhere near the baby, I couldn't help it, I began balling my eyes out.

"Why can't you stay with us?" I sobbed.

His eyes began to water "It would hurt to much to see you move on with someone else" His not making any sense.

I sniffed "You…you don't want anything to do with our baby" I don't understand, he only said the other day that he couldn't wait for us to have a family of our own.

It's a little bit earlier then we thought and I'm not over the moon about it, I mean I want to go to MIT, now that I really think about it, this totally sucks for me, but I thought he would feel different.

A confused look crossed his face "You're braking up with me?" he questioned.

I laughed like I've never laughed before. He thought I was breaking up with him.

He stood up. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY" he yelled, with a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to storm out the room before I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I wasn't breaking up with you" I smiled up at him.

"You're not breaking up with me?" He asked surprised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "No, but I am Pregnant" I said, giving him a soft kiss, which he was too shocked to return.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY JUST SETTING THE FANFIC STORY. I HAVE A LOT OF IDEA'S ON WHERE I COULD GO WITH THIS, IF IT GETS A GOOD RESPONSE. XX


	2. Chapter 2

HI GINGER I TRIED TO PM YOU LIKE YOU ASKED, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, CARRIE ALYSSA COLLINS IS THE NAME CLAIRE GAVE TO SHANE IF THEY WERE TO HAVE A BABY GIRL, IN BOOK 12 BLACK DAWN. THERE IS MORE TO IT BUT ITS BETTER TO READ IT. IT'S IN CHAPTER 17 SOMEWHERE…I ONLY KNOW WHICH CHAPTER BECAUSE I READ THE BOOK AGAIN THE OTHER DAY.:)

OoOoOo

"I wasn't braking up with you" I smiled up at him.

"You're not braking up with me?" He asked surprised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "No, but I am Pregnant" I said, giving him a soft kiss, which he was too shocked to return.

OoOoOo

Chapter Two

He didn't say anything, just dropped his head and I began to worry. Is he angry? Is he happy? I was going crazy not knowing what he was thinking.

"Talk to me Shane," I demanded. Grabbing hold of his face, I tilted it up to me, so I could get a good look at his face and what I saw made me laugh.

Shane had the biggest grin I have ever seen on a human being in my entire life and looked to be in a daze. Being the loving girlfriend I am, I slapped him to get his attention.

"What the…why did you that for?" he sounded like a confused little boy.

I took a deep breath. "I just told you I was pregnant" and there was that grin again.

He grabbed hold of me and began to swing me around. "I KNOW!" he yelled, sounding so excited.

Placing me back on my feet, he reached up and held my face with his large warm hands. "I love you so much Claire, you have no idea how much you mean to me," he said, with tears in his eyes.

"And I promise you Claire…I'll be the best dad ever."

Beaming up at him, I reached up and rested one of my hands on top of one of his that were still holding my face. "I know you will," I confessed confidently.

All of Shanes family had died, now he had one of his own and I'm sure he would do anything to protect us. I can only imagine how happy he is.

Before I knew it he let go of my face, grabbed one of my hands and was dragging me down stairs to where Eve and Michael were. Half way there it looked like he couldn't hold it in any longer and yelled out "WE'RE HAVING A BABY." There was so much joy in it, that it made my heart sing and brought tears to my eyes.

Michael swung the kitchen door open so hard it came off its hinges. "YOUR WHAT? He yelled, fangs out and eyes the color of crimson.

"Shit" Shane muttered, obviously he was too excited that he didn't even think about Michael's reaction, he thought everyone would be as happy as him.

Luckily for us Eve shot out of the Kitchen and grabbed a hold of Micheal's arm. "MICHAEL IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE…." She thought about that for a second, then muttered "It's…no it's pretty much what it looks like" giving Shane and I a sympathetic look.

Taking a step towards Shane, he gave him a death stare "WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" he growled.

You could feel the tension in the room. Looking at Shane I could see how tense he was. He was about to say something, but instead his shoulders sagged and he muttered "Look man I just got the happiest news of my life…could we do this another time and not ruin the moment?"

Michael gave Shane a long look that I couldn't decipher then tried to relax, by taking a deep breath that he really didn't need "Ok…only for tonight though."

Instantly Shane's face transformed and the grin came back "Where having a baby" He told them, while holding me so tight I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

"Shane?" I gasped trying to breath.

"Shit, sorry babe" he said. He didn't let me go though, only loosened his grip. It was tight but not too tight.

"I know" Eve said in a cocky voice "I knew first" and stuck her tongue out at him, but she then laughed and came over, to give us a huge hug. "Just so you know, I'll be Aunty Eve…got it" she said giving Shane a stern look.

Shane was too busy giving me soft kisses on my head to notice.

"HEY YOU!" Eve poked him, "YOU GOT IT?"

"Yeah" he said, looking into my eyes "I got it."

The next second Shane was hauled away from me and Michael was giving him a bear hug. "Dude this looks gay" Shane muttered.

"I know you love it, there's no need to feel ashamed," Michael laughed.

"I'm still going to kill you tomorrow" he muttered the last bit

I stood there watching them hug with a huge smile on my face.

"So Claire…how would you feel about mini Claire or mini Shane wearing Goth clothes every now and then…I promise I won't go overboard" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled at her "maybe." Eve won't get to have a baby of her own, with Michael being a Vamp and I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

2 MONTHS LATER

'My god' I thought to myself. I have never peed so much in my life. It's quite embarrassing really.

Once I finished drying my hands in the bathroom I skipped down the stairs. "SHANE YOU READY?" I called out. Today was my first physical examination with my physician Dr Wilkinson and I was scared.

Dr Wilkinson informed me that this appointment will be the longest one, which to me doesn't sound very good, but she say's it's normal.

"I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM," He yelled out.

When I entered the room I noticed Michael and Eve were with him, discussing something private from the looks of it and that pissed me off.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME?" I yelled out. I've been pretty hormonal lately and do regular out bursts.

Not wanting to hurt my feelings, they pretend not to notice. They know I can't help it … I'm pregnant.

Shane looked at me and smiled. His been so loving and understanding that I feel horrible after I chuck a 'Crazy Claire'. "They were just saying that they wished they could come."

Smiling I walked over to Eve and gave her a huge hug. "Yeah me too," we spoke a bit about the Physician and she asked if the Physician was a female, which I informed her that she definitely was. God, I can't imagine letting a male one look down there…how embarrassing. Shane probably wouldn't allow it anyway.

"We better go Claire" Shane reached out to grab my hand.

"I got to go pee first" I smiled.

" .GOD…AGAIN. HELL GIRL, WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR BLADDER" she yelled. Then began to laugh at me.

I couldn't help it. My bottom lip quivered and tears began rolling down my cheeks, that soon turned into sobs.

"Here comes the water works" I heard Eve mutter to Michael.

Everyone was against me and it made me cry harder, but then I felt Shane wrap his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered, giving me a gentle kiss on my head, before looking back at Eve. "Nice Eve…that was really nice."

"ME" she yelled. "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

Rubbing my back Shane whispered in my ear "come on let's leave, you can go to the toilet when we get there." Not able to say anything, I just nodded and followed him to the car.

After we closed the front door, I distantly heard Michael telling Eve to be more sensitive while I'm pregnant.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" I heard her yell.

OoOoOoOo

I sat in Dr Wilkinson's room feeling out of place. How the hell did I end up here, I would probably be in a MIT's classroom right now, had I not gotten pregnant.

When Amelie found out I was pregnant, which I wasn't surprised about, my chances of leaving Morganville went straight down the drain. How she found out I don't know, it was probably Oliver. I knew going to Common Grounds for Coffee was a bad idea.

I haven't spoken to Myrnin in ages, so I don't know about him. The only people I know that don't have a clue that I'm pregnant, is my parents and I've been putting off telling them.

"Before we start, I believe a urine test is appropriate." Snapping out of my daydream I nodded and took the small cup, as Dr Wilkinson gave me the instructions. It was pretty simple really 'pee in the cup.' She looked to be around her late thirties and wore her red hair in a large severe bun "You'll find the toilets straight down the end of the hall and it's on your right.

Luckily this time I drunk the whole 2ltr of breakfast Juice before I left, not that Eve was very impressed about it, but at least I could get this over and done with.

The whole appointment seemed to drag on forever. She took my blood pressure and asked all types of questions about my heath and how I was copping with my morning sickness. She also recommended some supplements to help out.

"Do you have any other questions Claire?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied, "When do I get to see my baby's heart beat?" I didn't know how boring this was going to be, I figured I'd pee in a cup, have my blood pressure taken and then have the ultrasound. This was just a snooze fest.

She laughed, "I understand you're excited, most mothers are. Would you like to have your ultrasound now and we'll talk about the rest later. I nodded excitedly.

"If you could hop up on the table there and lift your shirt up, I'll get everything ready."

I was on the bed/table thing before you could blink and pulling my shirt up. Shane laughed at how egger I was, and then joined me.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby?" I asked hopefully when she returned. I knew she couldn't but for some reason I still asked.

She laughed "No, I'm sorry Claire but your only in your first trimester, it's impossible to tell until your third." She began applying a cool gel on my stomach and placed the wand thing on top. "If you just give me a second I'll…got it." smiling she placed her hand on the screen. "There…right in the middle, that fluttering is your baby's heartbeat.

Shane squeezed my hand tight and tears began to flow down my cheeks. That was our baby's heartbeat, it was faster then a normal person but I have heard that's normal for a baby. I was so overwhelmed.

Turning to Shane I saw a look of absolute fascination on his face and I was surprised to see he had watery eyes.

"Shane" I said, breaking him from his daze. "That's our baby" It was almost a whisper.

Looking down at me he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. His eyes held so much love, that it made my heart melt.

"Yeah…it's awesome huh?" he voice was a bit shaky, and then a tear rolled down his cheek.

I laughed at his words 'it's awesome huh?' He sure dose have a way at describing his feelings.

"Would you like any copy's," The Doctor asked.

Looking back at the screen Shane and I said "five please" at the same time, making us both laugh.

OoOoOoOo

Shane suggested we go to 'Curly's Ice cream palace' before we head home and there is no way in hell I'd pass that up.

"Umm… could I please have 'Burt's Double Choc Chip' ice cream in a….Chocolate cone." I asked, smiling at the Guy behind the counter who looked to be around the same age as me. He looked a bit like Michael, only instead of blue eyes, his was a leafy green and I blushed when he smiled back.

Once the guy made it I headed back to the car, where Shane was already in and hopped in with him.

"Hey babe, what's your name? Want to go for a spin" Shane asked. Holding the wheel in one hand. I laughed so hard that I almost dropped my ice cream, but luckily was able to pull myself together.

"Lets get back home, I want to show Eve and Michael the Ultrasound pictures." He dropped his bottom lip, but then shrugged as we made our way home.

Taking the napkin from around the cone I saw someone had scribbled a number on it.

Seeing this also, Shane turned red then looked back at the road. "I saw you getting friendly with that guy" he looked pretty damn angry, but he didn't even glance at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"The guy that served you…that gave you his number, I saw him checking you out?" He replied, obviously angry. God why dose he do this. He knows I would never cheat on him or anything like that.

"I didn't notice" I honestly didn't. Wow he gave me his number, that's forward.

"Bullshit Claire, I saw you check him out" He said under his breath.

"You're being a dick," I told him, not usually swearing. I hate it when he gets like this, it really gets on my nerves.

I began to complain about his driving. "You try driving with one hand" he replied a bit annoyed.

"Just try to be careful ok?" I gave him a stern look. I can't wait till I get home. Trying to break some of the tension I decided not to talk and just look out the window

"Shit" he dropped his ice cream in his lap. "Shit that's cold" He looked down to pick it up.

"SHANE THE ROAD" I screamed, heading straight for the truck in front of us. The last thing I heard was Shane screaming my name.

"CLAIRE!" Then everything went black.

OoOoOo

_**There it is Chapter two :) Well I hope it was ok. I might start next chapter with ShanePOV…what do you guys think?and possibly a flash back, like when Amelie found out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Just try to be careful ok?" I gave him a stern look. I can't wait till I get home. Trying to break some of the tension I decided not to talk and just look out the window **_

"_**Shit" he dropped his ice cream in his lap. "Shit that's cold" He looked down to pick it up.**_

"_**SHANE THE ROAD" I screamed, heading straight for the truck in front of us. The last thing I heard was Shane screaming my name. **_

"_**CLAIRE!" Then everything went black.**_

OoOoOo

Chapter Three

SHANEPOV

I cannot believe that guy. What nerve he has to give _**my**_ girlfriend, the mother of _**my**_ child, his number. It made me furious.

Honestly I wasn't angry with Claire, I was angry with myself as well as the guy. I should have been with her. If I were a normal guy, Claire and I would probably be having a laugh about it, but being the insecure dick I am sometimes, it's not possible.

It made me sad that I can't be a normal boyfriend for her…she deserved it. She is amazing and deserved someone amazing, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to let her go…ever.

Too deep in thought I forgot about the ice cream in my left hand and ended up dropping it in my lap. "Shit" I muttered. "Shit that's cold" reaching down for it, I heard Claire scream.

"SHANE THE ROAD" her scream was full of fear and as I looked up from my lap, I realized why.

We were headed straight for a large truck, I tried to swerve around it but it was too late. "CLAIRE" I screamed, before colliding with the truck.

Somehow we were airborne for a few seconds before the car was tipped upside down.

I must have blacked out for a minute, because when I came too I realized three things. 1. The truck was gone 2. I was hanging upside down and 3. I couldn't see Claire in the car.

"CLAIRE" I called out, while trying to unbuckle my seatbelt with what felt like a broken arm.

Once it was undone, I noticed the Windshield was smashed in, with blood smeared on the sharp edges. It dawned on me that Claire wasn't wearing her seat beat before the crash and must have gotten thrown through the Windshield.

Scrambling out of the car I saw her small form laying a few meters away from the car.

I gasped, there was a pool of blood surrounding her. "CLAIRE…CLAIRE?" I yelled, as I ran towards her.

Dropping to my knees in front of her, I whispered "Claire. Sweet heart, can you hear me?"

As I turned her on her back I forgot how to breathe. There was blood coming from her mouth and her purple V shirt was saturated in blood.

"Claire?" I asked, gathering her into my arms, resting my head against hers. "I'll call the ambulance. Your going to be fine" I sounded desperate and my voice shook.

Running back to the car for my mobile I called the ambulance. Then quickly ran back to her. Once I was on my knees I reached out and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Shane I…I know I said I would never leave you." She whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear her.

I felt a huge aching lump in my throat "Don't talk like that."

Leaning back to look into her face I noticed there were tears on her cheeks, but then realized they were mine. I hadn't even known I was crying.

As each second went by, my heart broke a little more.

"I'm so sorry…I…I should have been able to protect you" I barley managed to say.

Suddenly her body went limp "Claire?" I whispered. She didn't respond "CLAIRE?"I yelled while shaking her softly. "CLAIRE WAKE UP" when she didn't answer I stopped breathing and my stomach began quaking.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you Claire." Tears fell down my cheeks and I sobbed…loud heart wrenching sobs.

I could hear a siren in the distance, which brought me back to reality.

Sniffing and wiping away my tears, I positioned myself so I could pick her up, then started making my way to where the siren was coming from.

It was like I was walking in slow motion, I paid no attention to the people that had come outside to see the commotion. I didn't know what expression I wore but it must have been terrifying, if you went by the looks on their faces.

There on the street was an ambulance and a man in his uniform hopped out. When he saw me carry Claire towards him he quickly turned to speak with someone in the vehicle, before coming to me with a stretcher and a women in the same clothing.

They were on me in a flash, taking Claire, which I didn't like but knew it was necessary. While the male strapped her in he said something to the women, making her nod and turn to me. She then began asking questions, which I only vaguely heard.

She shook her head. "His in shock" she told the guy that was now in the ambulance with Claire.

"Just bring him with us Carol, we need to get this girl to the hospital " he said urgently.

OoOoOoOo

I sat in the waiting room with my arm in a sling waiting for any news of Claire. It was horrible, I couldn't breathe, it felt like my chest was in a vice tightening by the second, until I was sure I'd die.

I realized I hadn't called Michael or Eve let alone Claire's parents, so I quickly got my mobile out and typed in Eve's number.

"Hey Slacker boy…What's up? How's Claire and dot," she laughed. "You like that?" she laughed again. "My friend at work says babies look the size of a dot when you're around 2months. So I'm nick naming it Dot…cute huh?" she sounded excited and I couldn't help it, a tear rolled down my face. I was over the moon this morning. I was about to have my own family…now there was a huge chance I'd lose that. It wasn't fair.

The last conversation I had with Claire I was being a Dick, I refuse to let it be the last conversation.

"Shane…Shane you there, don't pretend your not there, I can hear you breathing you dick head" She said frustrated.

Finally finding my voice I replied. "Eve…Claire…she…she's…in…the... hospital." It was so hard to say mostly because I didn't want it to be true.

She gasped "Oh my god" she whispered with fear. "Is she ok. What happened?" I heard an engine start. I didn't reply, I couldn't.

"I'm on my way," she said with full determination. "Have you called Michael?" she asked.

"No" that was all I said. I couldn't say anything else. I was too busy trying to breath.

"I'm nearly there Shane, I'll call Michael ok. You hang in there" and with that she hung up.

A nurse in her early forties was walking by when she saw me standing in the middle of the walkway in a daze and quickly made her way over to me. Holding my arm she guided me to one of the seats and told me to sit down and asked if I would like some water.

When I didn't respond she frowned and walked over to the service desk, she was probably telling the lady to keep an eye on the guy with the crazy eyes. The lady behind the desk was in her early twenties with the curly dark hard, she nodded.

I couldn't watch anymore, I dropped my head in my right hand and thought of Claire and me in the doctors this morning, looking down at her with so much love and adoration. We were going to be a family and I had never been happier in my life.

"SHANE!...SHANE" I distantly heard Eve calling out to me.

EVEPOV

I was so scared when Shane called, telling me Claire was in hospital and the way he sounded… it must be bad, really bad. Straight after the call I called Michael. When I told him Claire was in the hospital he freaked, I could hear how panicked he was, Claire was like a little sister to him and told me he would be there as soon as possible.

Bursting threw the Hospital doors I made a beeline straight to the waiting room. Running down the hallway that led there I saw Shane, he was wearing a sling on his left arm and his head was dropped, with his right hand covering his face.

"SHANE!...SHANE?" I called out. When I finally reached him he raised his head, "Where is Claire? What happened?" I asked. I'm sure you could hear the fear in my voice.

"It was a car crash" he whispered "into a truck…she got through threw the windshield." You could hear the anguish in his voice. "There…there was blood everywhere…"

I gasped, "Did you see the truck driver? The one that did this?" I asked, ready to kill anyone who hurt my Claire Bear.

This made a tear roll down his face "I did this…this is my fault Eve. She told me to be careful… that I needed to watch the road, but I didn't listen" he replied. He looked so broken.

Looking at him in so much pain was heartbreaking. Claire means everything to him…without her, life would mean nothing to him.

I wonder if Michael felt the same about me. Sadly I don't think he dose. Shane and Claire's love is something you see in movies like 'The Notebook'.

"Have they said anything yet?" I asked.

"No. all I know is she was taken into surgery two hours ago. I've tried everything…I even threatened a doctor for news and that really didn't go down well. I'm surprised they didn't remove me from the hospital."

"EVE…SHANE!" I heard Michael call out.

Before I could spot where his voice had come from he was next to me. "What happened…where is she?"

Just as I finished filling him in, a Doctor came through the double doors. "Shane Collins?" He called.

SHANEPOV

"Shane Collins" I heard the Doctor that took Claire into surgery call out, my head snapped up and I was in front of him in a second.

"HOW IS SHE…IS SHE AND THE BABY OK? …LET ME SEE HER" I demanded.

The guy looked to be in his early forties and was obviously exhausted. " The baby is fine and the Surgery went well" I took a deep relieved breath. "Claire has some very severe cuts, bruises and her left rib is broken, as were as her right leg. She well heal fine after some Physical therapy sessions." A huge smile plastered my face. "However." My smile instantly dropped, the word however is never good.

"When Claire was thrown through the windshield she went head first causing internal bleeding in the brain, reducing the amount of oxygen through her body. We managed to get the bleeding under control, but we can't be sure if or how much damage it did. We will know when or if she wakes." He said, giving me a sad look.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF' SHE WAKES, SHE WILL WAKE…_**won't she**_" I whispered the last bit.

"You may see her if you like"

OoOoOoOo

One Month Later

"Shane you need to leave" Michael came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "If Claire's parents find you in here they won't let you see Claire at all."

Claire still hadn't woken since the crash. She was now three months pregnant and was beginning to show a small baby bump.

Once Claire's parents found out about the crash and the pregnancy they forbid me to any contact with her unless they were present, which is torture when all I want to do is sit next to her and wait till she wakes.

"It's not fair Mikey…she my girlfriend, the mother of my child. They can't do this." Holding Claire's hand I leant down and kissed her

FLASH BACK: Claire's Parents confrontation with Shane

"YOU DID THIS….YOU DID THIS TO MY BABY GIRL" Her Dad yelled at me with such anger and disgust.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO…IT WAS AN ACCIDENT," I yelled back, as tears rolled down my face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BOY. IF YOU HAD YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE ROAD THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED." From the corner of my eye I could see Claire's Mum sobbing with Eve holding her.

There was silence for a minute, while her Dad took a deep breath to calm him self. It looked like he was making a decision about something and what he said next devastated me.

"Shane I understand you care for my daughter" that's an understatement I thought to myself. His voice turned deadly "But I cannot allow this to continue any longer. I FORBID YOU TO HAVE ANTHING TO DO WITH CLAIRE, AS FAR AS YOU KNOW, YOU HAVE NEVER MET HER.

IF I EVEN HEAR YOU SO MUCH AS FOLLOWED HER TO TPU, I WON'T HESITATE TO PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU." The look in his eyes was horrible.

"You can't do that?" I asked in total disbelief. "She's my girlfriend…. I love her…we are having a baby." A stray tear ran down my face.

"OH I CAN…AND I WILL" his voice was so deadly, it could cut glass.

PRESENT:

"I'll be back tomorrow" I lied. I will wait till he leaves and then sneak back in.

"Ok man…I'm sorry but this is the way her parents want it, it's there decision if…" before he finished we heard a cough sound from Claire's bed.

My heart jumped out of my chest. "CLAIRE" I yelled out in joy.

Racing over to her bed I helped her take the tube from her mouth.

It looked like she was disorientated, but I was so glad she was awake that a huge smile plastered my face "THANK GOD YOUR OK…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" and started to kiss her over the face.

A huge scream came from her "HELP…SOMEONE PLEASE…MUM…DAD?" She looked terrified.

Worried, I leant back a bit. "How are you feeling Claire?" I asked with my right hand holding her face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP" She yelled with a disgusted look on her face.

Frowning I went to touch her again, but she slapped my hand away "WHO ARE YOU?"

OoOoOoOoOo

I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY IT'S BEEN HARD TO UPDATE. I HOPE THIS WAS OK. PLEASE REVIEW :) THOSE OF YOU WHO FOLLOW MY STORY 'CONFUSED' THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON. XX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Claire POV

I had been in a coma for a whole month and had no idea why I was in a place called Morganville. What kind of town has a name like Morganville, it sounds like a name of a cemetery or something.

What's worse is I'm pregnant, Three months for that matter and to the town's bad boy…. was it Shaun or Shane. I shrugged my shoulders and began to imagine what the Glass house was like.

"Claire sweet heart?" my mum asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I responded, still braiding my now long brown hair over my shoulder.

"Now you don't have to stay at the glass house if you don't won't to, you can always stay with us. It's just that the Doctors think its best to go about your normal routine and see if memory's come back." I think she wanted me to stay with her, but I wanted my memories back so I decided to stay at the glass house.

As we pulled up to the front of the house I noticed a girl my age waiting on the doorstep. She wore all black clothes and skull jewelry, "Cool" I muttered to myself. She looked awesome.

Dad who was in the drivers seat turned his head around to get a good look at me "That's Eve you too were besties, well that's what you used to say…. what is besties anyway?"

I rolled my eyes "best friends."

"We'll help you settle in pumpkin," he said affectionately.

"Dad I'm not two…anyway that's so not cool," I wined.

Mum spoke up "She's right, don't embarrass her…I go with you honey."

"I'll be fine by myself" there was awkward silence. "But thank you it's sweet of you guys, I just think this is something I need to do by myself."

Mum smiled "Of course dear, now remember to pay your rent to the lovely young man Michael and make sure you get to work on time." She grabbed some paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "This is the address, from what you told me he is a very smart man and you enjoy working with him."

I was looking forward to meeting my Boss. From what I've heard his super smart and I even heard someone call him a genius.

Hoping out of the car Dad helped me with a few clothes I bought after I left the hospital. If you had seen the type of clothes Dad brought me you would have laughed, god I had absolutely no style.

Handing me the very small suitcase dad leaned in close to me. "You don't need to worry, that boy isn't staying here anymore. He may come every now and then to see his friends, but we were promised he would keep his distance. If he say's something to make you uncomfortable or touches you, you will tell us…ok " I nodded.

He smiled "Now go enjoy yourself." I smiled back and gave them both hugs and kisses before joining Eve on the porch, who had a huge smile on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

THAT NIGHT:

I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of boys yelling in the living room. Slowly I put on a purple silk nightie that reached my thighs, I bought it after leaving the hospital and made my way out my door.

Trying to be as quite as possible I tip toed down the hall and to the bottom of the stairs, where I saw Shane and Michael having an argument. He looked drunk…. really drunk and his words slurred every now and then.

Michael stood in front of him full of confidence like an avenging angel and I understood why eve married him, he was really good looking. Although I couldn't help but stare in awe at Shane, even drunk he was…beautiful or should I say handsome.

He looked so vulnerable and sad "Please let me see her" he now whispered in anguish, "I need her."

I could tell Michael felt sorry for him "I'm sorry Shane but I can't do that, she doesn't remember you…look at you. Your drunk as hell, do you want to scare her, do you want her to see you like this?"

Shane's lip quivered but he held back the tears. The sight broke my heart and I don't know why, "but I love her" I was taken back from his comment. It looked like he really meant it. "She loves me…I know she dose." He said the last bit to himself.

Michael voice went stern, "No. She. Doesn't…God Shane, to her she's never even met you" Shane let out a wounded sound and fell to his knees.

The look on Michael's face was like he felt like he had kicked a puppy. Instead of saying anything else he rested his hand on Shane's shoulder, "Come on man let's get you back to the hotel."

I had a strange need to go over to Shane and hold him. It didn't make any sense, I didn't even know this guy but I still felt it was my job and I…wanted to care for him.

Unable to watch any longer I turned and found Eve at the top of the stairs with a sad expression. As I made my way back to my room she didn't say anything, just turned back around and went to bed.

As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep I kept wondering why I felt like my heart was broken in two and what was that huge lump in my throat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NEXT MORNING:

I've got to admit Eve and Michael are so cool, I can't believe I actually live here…with them. They're so comfortable to be around, like I've known them forever. I probably have, but hey I don't remember that.

Eve told me about the Vampires last night and I still remain spectacle about the whole thing. Although I shouldn't rule everything out, I mean I love science and with science you believe anything is possible.

Today is the day I meet Myrnin who she says is a Vampire, but putting the Vampire bit aside I have to admit I'm really excited. I want to look smart and respectful but still feminine.

Looking in my closet I don't have much, "God my fashion style is terrible" I say to myself. It makes me wonder what a hot guy like Shane liked about me.

Shaking that thought away I decided on wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and a dark purple V necked cashmere shirt.

I curled the ends of my hair, then put it up in a high pony where it swayed every time I moved my head.

Looking in the bathroom I didn't see much make up so I went with some eyeliner and mascara. I didn't need foundation with my skin, only a bit of blush and lip gloss.

Satisfied with my appearance I searched my suitcase for my knee length black boots. "Gotcha" I muttered and pulled them on a quick as possible.

Looking at my mobile I saw I did not have long before I needed to be at work. "Shit" I quickly made my way downstairs. "I'll see you later tonight" I called out to Eve, who was making herself a coffee.

Just as I opened the door I heard her call out "WAIT CLAIRE…YOUR KEY'S." I spun back around and there she was in front of me with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

Taking in my appearance she raised her eyebrows "Don't get me wrong, your outfit is smoking hot…but what if you spill chemicals on it."

I smiled "That's what Lab coats are for."

She bit her bottom lip "I don't know if Myrnin is into lab coats, I think his more of a Hawaiian shirt and bunny slippers kind of guy."

Was she serious, I really couldn't tell so I just laughed?

"I suppose he'll have one hidden away in some dusty closet." Eve said mostly to herself then me.

Grinning I took the keys "Smell you later."

Eve laughed "You better go before you're late and trust me when I say you don't want to be"

I frowned "Why what happens if I'm late?"

She raised a hand towards her mouth and mimicked fangs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I HOPE THIS IS OK PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Putting my hair in a high pony was defiantly the right thing to do. I was already beginning to feel the sweat build at the back of my neck. I really hope it's not always this hot in Morganville.

I could hear rustling coming from a bush next to me. Being the curious person that I am I picked up a rather long stick and poked the bush. It let out a grunt of some sort.

Fascinated I began poking it again and again, until I heard a masculine voice let out an "Ouch."

Letting out a loud Sequel, I made a run for it. However a large warm hand grabbed my arm, efficiently stopping my get away. "Don't be scared," he said, turning around I found Shane standing there holding my left arm.

Unsure what to do or how to respond I began hitting him with the stick. He tried to block the stick but found it difficult with one arm, "Calm down…I didn't mean to scare you."

My face went red "ARE YOU CRAZY…WHAT KIND OF PERSON STALKS SOMEONE AND EXPECTS THEM TO BE COOL WITH IT." This guy may be hot but he seemed to have a few screws missing.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds "What do you want?" I snapped. His eyes drifted to my stomach and his expression softened.

Looking back up at me it saddened again "I want my family back" he whispered.

I frowned having no idea what he was talking about. "Look Shane…I really have to get to work, we can talk about this another time. Preferably at the Glass house with Eve there or in a public place…. with people around."

His shoulders sagged "You think I'm crazy?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo" I replied, thinking I may have stretched the 'no' out to long to sound convincing.

Shane POV

"Nooooooooooooooooo" she replied.

I inwardly smiled to myself, she had always been a terrible liar and it was good to know she was still the same Claire I fell in love with.

She looked so beautiful and the baby bump just made her radiate light. I wanted to hold her so much, but knew I couldn't. I had to make her remember how much we love each other, Michael told me not to push it. 'Remember Shane, one step at a time' Is what he said.

Honestly I don't think I can take it one step at a time, I want her back now…. I can't wait. "I'm sorry you're right I'm coming to the Glass house tonight, it's movie night and it's a tradition of ours" I smiled and turned to leave. "I'll see you then" I said over my shoulder.

Claire POV

"Here go's nothing" I muttered to myself.

Noticing the door was already opened I hesitantly made my way inside. I could smell chemicals and hear bubbling sounds, it made me excited.

I was in such a daze I didn't realize I was already down the stairs. My eyes roamed the messy…lab. Everywhere I looked I saw books, a few lab tables and vials with liquids of all different colors.

'I'm in heaven' I thought to myself.

"Why hello young Claire," I swung my head around and there stood a man with curly hair the color of autumn leafs. He was tall and very handsome, well apart from whatever he was wearing. I think I now understand what Eve was talking about with the whole 'Hawaiian shirt and bunny slippers thing.'

I couldn't quite pin point his age, it was probably between his mid twenties and early thirties.

I was so nervous "Umm it's nice to met you… I'm Claire," I hit my forehead realizing he welcomed me as Claire and three seconds later I'm telling him my name. 'Wow show him how intelligent you are' I thought sarcastically.

He grinned but was polite enough not to comment on my stupidity. "As you are aware I am your Boss but you may call me Myrnin, we do not concern our self's with formalities, But I do expect you to do what I ask…understand." I nodded

He continued "I am aware of your current…. condition and will try to be as lenient as possible, however if you displease me…."

"I understand," I quickly added.

"Very good" he replied with a goofy grin and I have to admit it was really cute.

"Oh one last thing" he stood back and took in my appearance, "I like your choice in clothing very much." There was something in his eyes that made me think he might be fond of me and it made me blush.

"Oh thank you, yours is quite unique." I replied with a small smile.

His head snapped up like he just remembered something, "It should be here somewhere" on the bookshelf he found a piece of paper that looked like it had a list on it. "Here" He shoved the paper at me, with a huge smile on his face. "Read it out loud" I nodded.

"Number one. Bring donuts and a black coffee" I looked up at him and he nodded and made a gesture telling me to continue.

"Number two. Complement Myrnin on his appearance." I raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was serious.

"Number three. Feed Bob." My eyes darted around the room…who the hell is bob.

He coughed "I'll introduce you to him after, now continue" he demanded.

"Number four. Myrnin is always right," I was beginning to question his sanity.

I continued reading. "Number five. Comment on his intelligence" I looked up and noticed he was continuing to nod his head, like these were very important instructions.

What's worse is that the list went on and on.

20min later:

After reading a long list of instructions and several chemical blow-ups later, Myrnin came over to the lab table I was working at.

He dropped two pieces off some organ in my hand "I want you to compare these two tissues…. there was an incident and I'm not sure if they belong to the same person."

I frowned "What do you mean…. what organ did they come from?"

A complex look covered his face "The brain of course."

I hadn't worked on a rat's brain since I was in year 10. "Why rats brain and why is it still warm?" I asked

He grinned "Oh that's not rats brain…. there bits of a human brain."

I froze, my eyes the size of an Owl. "You're…. you're joking right."

He shook his head "Freshly served."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After an hour or so I began to feel at home and completely relaxed. Which is strange since I should probably be traumatized over holding a recently dead person's brain in my hands.

When Myrnin began to teach me about portals he was surprised how quick I picked it up. My brain told me I didn't know how, but somehow my body did. The same way it knew where everything was in Lab.

"Claire?" I heard Myrnin call out to me, "There is someone I'd like you to meet." He must be speaking about bob. I bet it's a rabbit or something.

Putting an arm around my waist he guided me towards the back left corner of the lab. It was completely dark, I reached out to hold on to something and came in contact with what felt like a metal cage. "Let me just turn on the lamp" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

Suddenly the light came on and I was greeted with a huge three-eyed black spider. "My little Claire I'd like to re introduce you to our son…Bob." I was so freaked out that it took a whole four seconds before the scream bubbled up my throat.

I was jumping up and down like there was a mouse running through the lab. "LOCK IT AWAY. LOCK IT AWAY" I screamed.

Myrnin had a look of utter disbelief "I believe he is already in a cage."

His comment gave me no comfort. I continued my dance until I jumped up on an unused lab table. There I sat holding the table with my eyes darting the room.

After a good three minutes Myrnin came over to me "I do believe you over reacted little Claire" he shook his head. "Do you have any idea how hurt Bob is right now? He was looking forward to seeing you again you know."

"It's…it's a spider" I responded, I had always hated spiders. They freak me out with their beady eyes and their long hairy legs.

Myrnin put a finger to his lips. "Shhh do not speak like that around him, he is fragile and still only a child."

Taking a deep breath I jumped of the table. "It's almost six and I have to be back home or Eve and Michael will worry about me." Going by the way Michael reacted to Shane last night, he must be a protective guy and the same with Eve.

His shoulders sagged. "Of course, but tomorrow you must remember the doughnuts and coffees." I nodded and picked up my bag ready to leave. "I'll open a portal it's dark outside" he said giving me a kind smile.

Just as I was about to leave through the portal I turned back to him. He was looking into space and he seemed so lonely, "Myrnin?" his head spun around and I saw an excited look on his face. "I just want to say that I'm happy I work for you and…I think your really awesome." However I left out the really crazy sometimes bit.

His smile was huge and if I wasn't mistaken his eyes were slightly wet. I quickly went through the portal, not wanting it to turn into some kind of discussion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I enter the house the first thing I noticed was the smell of pizza in the room, shortly followed my laughter coming from the couch.

Getting a closer I found Eve and Michael on the couch cuddled up to each other and Shane sat leaning against the couch, with a blanket over him.

It was Eve who noticed me first "YAY CLAIRE BEAR IS HERE!" she yelled out happily. 'Claire Bear?' I thought to myself. It made me smile. I've never had anyone call me a nickname before. I mean sure my parents call me Pumpkin and Honey, but that's different all parents do that.

I smiled. "What's going on?" I ask.

It was Shane who answered, but it was hard to understand him when his mouth so full of pepperoni pizza. "Told ya we got a mozie night ta night," Charming I thought to myself.

When he swolled and grinned, I tried not to laugh. I really did try, but I couldn't help it…he was just so adorable. He patted the floor next to him "Come I'll let you have some blanket.

Should I go sit with him? I mean his sweet and all, but hell he was stalking me this morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HEY, SO SINCE I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY THIS WILL BE UPDATED DEPENDING ON THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. I GUESS IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU LIKE IT ENOUGH AND WANT TO READ MORE :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**It was Shane who answered, but it was hard to understand him when his mouth so full of pepperoni pizza. "Told ya we got a mozie night ta night," Charming I thought to myself.**_

_**When he swallowed and grinned at me, I tried not to laugh. I really did try, but I couldn't help it…he was just so adorable. He patted the floor next to him "Come I'll let you have some blanket.**_

_**Should I go sit with him? I mean his sweet and all, but hell he was stalking me this morning. **_

I blushed at his invitation "Umm…I think I'll go change first, give me four minutes."

Eve gave me a warm smile "sure, I get you a coke."

As I entered my room the first thing I noticed was a single white letter on my bed addressed to me. Opening it, it read:

Dear Ms Danvers

We are pleased to confirm your appointment at MT Hospital, in the Maternity Ward

**Your appointment is scheduled for Tuesday 27 August 2013 at 15:00hrs.**

The letter then went on for another two pages about what I need to bring to the appointment, if I cancel the appointment, the waiting times and other boring information until it finally came to the end.

Yours sincerely,

Maternity Service

Morganville Hospital, Texas

The reality of my pregnancy hit me like a kick to the gut. I have been so wrapped up with my amnesia that I dismissed the fact that I am indeed Pregnant and the guy downstairs made me pregnant.

I felt a shot of anger towards the guy before Eve cut though my thoughts.

"HEY YOU STILL ALIVE UP THEIR?" She yelled.

Shoving the letter in the envelope I quickly turned and placed it inside my desk draw. "YEAH, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND" I yelled back. I quickly undressed and shoved my pale blue short bed shorts on.

As I reached for my baby pink singlet I caught sight of my stomach in the mirror and gasped. Fascinated at the bump, I stood there with my head to the side taking in the sight. I haven't really ever stopped to really look at it properly before, I guess I was trying to avoid it and not get scared.

I was surprised I wasn't horrified, no I was…. excited. Why was I excited though? I don't understand, I can't think of a single 18yr old that would be excited over having a child when their dream had always been to go to MIT.

There was a creak from the door. I swung my head around to find Eve standing there. I was so embarrassed. I jumped and quickly put on my baby pink singlet.

There was a sad smile on her face "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to stare."

I frowned "Are you ok?"

A single tear slid down her cheek. "I'm just sad that I'll never be able to have a baby of my own." She quickly wiped her tear away and put on a brave face, "Come on lets go down stairs. We don't want Shane to eat all the pizza."

Closing the door behind her I felt a deep sadness for her. It wasn't fair that a couple as lovely as Michael and Eve would never have there own child. I began to wonder what it would be like if I gave them mine, if I don't remember…maybe I should give mine up to a couple deserving and able to care for my child.

The thought made my heart brake, but there was no way I could raise this baby on my own. Not when I've forgotten the last two years of my life, I guess all I can do is hope it comes back.

Coming back to reality I grabbed 'Bluey' my blue teddy and made my way down the stairs, "I'm ready" I told them.

SHANE POV

I was joking with Mikey about Zombies, when I heard Claire's sweet voice come from behind the couch. My head swung around and there stood the girl of my dreams, she wore pale blue bed shorts, a baby pink singlet and dangling from one hand was her favorite blue teddy, she used to sleep with it when she first moved in.

Her face went red from my stare but I couldn't stop, I was like a lovesick puppy. "So…do you still have a spot for me?" she asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, as she slowly made her way over to me. Throwing the blanket aside I put a pillow against the couch next to me, hoping to make it as comfortable as possible for her. I helped lower her to the floor next to me and she lent against the couch, "Good?" I asked anxiously.

She gave me a smile that melted every part of my being, "Yep" she replied. I threw the blanket over us and almost died at how right it felt. "I was a bit hungry though," she said twiddling her thumbs.

I smiled and reached beside the couch where I hid three pieces of pizza on a plate covered in foil for her. "I ah…. saved these for you" I stumbled out, completely embarrassed. "I umm…I thought you might get hungry," my face must of showed how embarrassed I was, because she reached for the plate and put her hand over mine obviously trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, that's very kind" she said, probably making me go even redder.

CLAIRE POV

It was so sweet and his face was like a tomato, "Thank you, that's very kind" I didn't want to say sweet cause it would bruise his ego. The feeling I got when my hand touched his was like electricity running between us. It made me gasp and his eyes widen.

I quickly tried to change the subject "So what are we watching?"

I watched him shake himself, obviously just as effected by the touch as I was. "Saw" he replied. I read the back of the DVD cover and gasped at how scary and gross the movie sounded.

Leaning over into his ear I whispered, "I think that's rated R" I swallowed loudly "I've never seen an R rated movie." I should of felt like an idiot to say that to him, but for some reason I felt I could say it to him without being laughed at.

He gazed into my eyes while gently stroking my hair. "We can watch something else if you like?"

I slowly shook my head "No, it's ok, I'll probably be scared though."

He gave me a sweet smile "I'm here if you need me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Funny enough I wasn't scared, probably because I wasn't paying attention. I guess it's hard to when a really sweet, super hot guy is staring at you the whole time.

I was relived when 'Horrible Boss's' came on, yet I only saw the first five minutes before falling asleep.

It was probably fifteen minutes towards the end when I found myself curled up against Shane…like a vine. He was stroking my arm softly, like it was a completely acceptable thing for him to do.

Looking up into his face I noticed he was gazing down at me smiling, completely forgetting about the movie. How long had he been doing that?

I couldn't help it I jumped two meter's in the air, extremely embarrassed. "I…I need to get a coke anyone else want one?" They all shook their heads.

Now in the kitchen I was considering sneaking upstairs to bed without anyone knowing. God what on earth happened out there and how did I end up snuggled into him, I mean one of my legs was basically wrapped around his body. To make it worse I liked it and I could tell he did too.

I heard the kitchen door open and their stood Shane. I need to find something to say to make it better, instead I said "So I got a letter in the mail today…. about an appointment to see my Physician Dr Wilkinson's. I was thinking since you're the father and all you would probably want to see the ultrasound" I paused, what if Shane isn't that type of guy. "I…I mean if you want to."

His smile was so huge I thought it might crack his face. I may not know this guy but he is still the father and he has a right to be able to see his baby.

"Thank you" his eyes went slightly wet. Some guys think if they show they have feelings then their weak, I think those who do show them have empathy and it shows their not ignorant dicks.

I smiled knowing Shane wasn't one of them. "Well my appointment is scheduled this Tuesday at 3:00pm, so if you want to stop by then we can make our way to the hospital together…or I can met you their?"

He looked down at his feet, "I don't now if I should drive you" I frowned. "It's just after the crash…I don't want anything to happen to you."

I guess that was understandable, anyway my parents would kill me if they found out Shane drove me anywhere. "Well I guess I can drive us," he smiled looking really relived. Poor guy I know I should be angry, but it was obviously an accident.

There was a short silence before I then said, "I think I should go to bed." I looked down at my stomach, "This little one has been making me pretty tired," he gave me another one of those sweet smiles before nodding.

"Ok, well good night and make sure you eat something in the morning, if I hear from Michael…" He paused realizing how bossy he sounded, "I mean take care."

I raised my eyebrows, he was quiet the protective one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooooo

Lying in bed I set my alarm and made a mental list of what to do tomorrow

HOPE THIS WAS OK, I WANTED TO WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER MOSTLY ON CLANE. IF THERE IS ANY SPECIAL REQUEST LIKE A POV OR SOMETHING JUST PUT IT IN WITH THE REVEIWS. :D THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER AND KEEPING THIS STORY ALIVE :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I had spent most of the morning roaming my non-existent wardrobe until I came across a pair of short denim shorts and a lacey white sheer knitted top. It was so cute and needed a Camisole underneath since it was a bit see-through.

Together they had a sort of a gypsy look about it and it made me think I might be able to work with it. I did want to look good on my first day at TPU, even if I've already been going for the last two years.

Looking at the clock I realized I only had 40min's to shower, change, do my hair and eat breakfast. "Crap" I muttered, grabbed my towel and made a run for the shower.

Three minutes later Eve knocked on the bathroom door "Claire I made bacon and eggs, if you want some you better hurry up." She paused a second "I take no responsibility if I eat it all, I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I can not control myself." She actually sounded ashamed and it made me laugh.

"BE DOWN IN A SECOND" I yelled.

I turned the shower off and wrapped my towel around me, before quickly running to my room to throw my clothes on. I had to admit the fact that I'm petite made the outfit look really cute.

Eve wasn't joking about her hunger, her plate had four and I repeat four eggs on it. There was also 3 huge slices of bacon and she was shoving in down like there was no tomorrow. Here I was told Shane was a pig, I shook my head. I had never seen a girl eat so much.

Since there was only one slice of bacon and one egg left I didn't stay in the kitchen for long. I washed my plate and thanked Eve before running back up stairs to do my hair and make up.

Back in the bathroom I brushed my teeth and took out the curling iron to heat up as I did my make up. I wanted a soft look so I went with light lip gloss and a bit of blush on my cheeks.

The eyeliner and mascara wasn't with the rest of the make up, but it wasn't long till I found them in the bottom draw "Gotcha."

I used two layers of eyeliner and a fair bit of mascara wanting my brown eyes to stand out yet keep everything else soft. To do that I took the heated curling iron and curled my long brown hair into soft waves.

I stood back, took in my appearance and smiled. I had never been able to experiment with clothes or make up, mum never let me always saying 'you don't need it honey and it's a waste of money.'

Thanks to mum not only did I stand out because I was smart, I also stood out because of my horrible clothing. Not that I cared what people thought, but it would have been nice to be able to blend with other kids.

Now all I needed was my sandals and I'd be ready to leave. "EVE DO YOU KNOW WHERE I KEEP MY SANDDELS?" I yelled.

"WHAT DO THINK I AM…PHYSIC?" she yelled back and then laughed.

"I'm so going to be late," I muttered to myself. On my way down the stairs I saw Eve at the bottom dangling my beaded sandals in her left hand. Throwing myself at her I gave her a huge hug "thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She laughed, "Yeah yeah whatever…come on let's leave."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoping out of the car I thanked Eve and was just about to bounce off when she grabbed my hand. "Remember to meet me in the cafeteria at lunch" I nodded my head enthusiastically before making my way inside the building.

A group of guys exited the doors when I was about five meter's away. They began to whistle and a couple called out.

The tall brunette looked me up and down, "Hey cutie was you're name?" A blonde guy who looked he'd been to the gym at lot pushed him out of the way "My name's Ben, what's sup." I blushed and before I could say anything Eve was next to me.

"Here you forgot your key's again" It was then she noticed the group of guys. "What are you all staring at" she waved them away "Run along."

I smiled "thanks…I'll see you later"

TWO LESSONS LATER:

"Stupid locker" I muttered under my breath. I needed somewhere to put my bag and the lockers weren't working, for some reason mine wouldn't open.

"Here let me help" a girls voice came from behind me, I turned and saw one of those really pretty popular girls. I moved aside and she hit the locker hard and surprisingly it open.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure I'd ever get that damn thing open" I said sounded relieved.

She smiled "It happens all the time" she held her hand out "I'm Monica." I had an off feeling about her, but I shoved it away since she'd just helped me. She's probably a really nice girl and I shouldn't always listen to stupid feelings.

I smiled "Well thanks again, your probably the first girl I've spoken with since I first came back."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh…you haven't seen me around here before?" I asked surprised.

"No I haven't" she replied. She sounded sincere and it made me wonder how long she'd been going to TPU. "I haven't been here long…maybe a month."

"Really?" I replied.

She smiled again "I'll walk with you to your next class."

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

On my way to the Cafeteria I wondered how no one had noticed I was pregnant, but I guess the bump is very small and probably only really noticeable to me since I know it's there.

Just as I was about to walk into the cafeteria I collided with what felt like a brick wall. However when I looked up it wasn't a wall at all, it was a guy and a tall one too. He had Emerald Green eyes and a face of an angel. His hair was golden blonde and it looked like a halo.

He wasn't one of those tall thin guys instead he had broad shoulders and nice arms that I couldn't help but notice. If I had to guess an age I'd say he was probably twenty one.

Just as I was about to stumble over he reached out and steadied me by taking a hold of both my arms. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't see you there." His smile was warm and he sounded really genuine.

I couldn't contain the blush that I'm sure was making me look like a tomato, I couldn't help it he was so hot. "It's…it's ok," I replied tucking my long wavy hair behind my left ear. "I'm pretty small." even I could hear the sorrow in my voice. It made me mentally kick myself 'who the hell say's their small.'

His smile widened, "It's better than being tall, have you seen the size of the university doorways? Its not very accommodating if you ask me." I laughed.

There was a whiny girls voice from behind us "You do know this is a doorway?" We turned and there stood a girl around Monica's age, but this girl had short red hair and was taping her foot.

Being a gentleman he apologized, opened the cafeteria door and held it for me "After you" he said.

Once the red haired girl bounced off in the direction of her friends and we walking further inside the cafeteria, I turned back to the guy "I'm Patrick by the way and you are?"

"Claire…. Claire is my name." I inwardly rolled my eyes I bet he must think there is something wrong with me. I've never been able to talk to guys without mumbling and making myself look like an idiot, Michael was different it's like talking to my brother. Shane…well that's another story that I can't think about right now.

Coming out of my internal thoughts I looked up at Patrick and noticed when the sun came through the cafeteria it made his golden hair shine and his emerald eyes turn multiple colors of green.

"Well Claire I was hoping to make it up to you by buying you a coffee" Hold on what is he making up for?

"Sure" I grinned, "but what are you making up for?"

He looked confused "Bumping into you" I frowned. "In the hallway," oh god I'm an idiot.

After finding a two-seated table next to the window Patrick left to order the coffees. Five minutes later he was on his way back with two steaming coffee cups, two meters behind him was Eve.

When she saw Patrick sit down opposite me she froze and her mouth turned into a wide O shape. Once she got a good look at him she nodded with approval and gave me two thumbs up.

"Large Mocha right?" Patrick asked, unaware of the embarrassing display behind him.

"Yep" I replied popping the P.

Patrick turned out to not only be hot but intelligent, really funny and quite interesting. He grew up in New York and when he was seventeen he left home to travel. When he traveled through out Asia he told me of all the temples in the ancient city of Bagan.

In North Asia he went to Bhutan and explored monasteries and ancient fortresses. What fascinated me the most was the colorful Thimphu festival. Buddhist chant and they hold masked dances.

Not long after that tour in Asia he traveled to Europe where he settled down to study Clinical medicine at the University of Cambridge.

Unfortunately when he turned nineteen his Dad died from a heart attack and he decided to cut his study's short to come back to help his mom. When she was copping better he decided to come to TPU.

"So why TPU?…I mean it's not the most preferred University" I asked curiously.

He shrugged "I wanted to escape, you know…. a change." He grinned then leant forward and whispered "Vampire's running the town wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

I laughed, "I guess not. Do you have protection?"

He shook his head "I take my chances. Even with protection no one is safe in this town." I had to agree, from what Eve told me these bracelets are pointless.

I told him about my amnesia, which he was totally cool with, apparently the same thing happened to his cousin. I left out that I was pregnant even though I had a feeling he would be understanding. He didn't strike me as being judgmental.

He too lived with three other housemates two males and one of the guys little sister Ellie who was around my age. "You would like her, she's kind, maybe a little different…but sweet" he smiled, obviously fond of the girl "She's like my sister."

I smiled but then realized the time. I had been talking to Patrick for two hours and forgot all about work. "Oh my god I'm so late…I have to get to work"

He saw the panic on my face "I'll drive you if you like? I've finished all my class's today." He asked kindly.

I had just met this guy and normally I would never get in a car with a guy I just met. However Patrick was different, I felt safer in the thought of him driving me then actually walking through Morganville.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to inconvenience him.

"I'm sure" he replied with that angelic smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

When he opened the car door for me I couldn't help but notice all the girls envious stares.

The drive was fun, his music selection was amazing and we laughed and sung the whole way. Every time his eyes lingered on me I would blush and feel butterflies in my stomach.

"YOU MISSED THE TURN," I yelled over the music.

We laughed till I was in stitches. "Opps" he replied, with a huge grin.

All to soon we stopped out front of Myrnin's. Scanning the ally that led to the lab he frowned. "This is it?" he asked, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

I laughed, "Yeah, my Boss is a bit unconventional…if you know what I mean."

Looking back at me he began laughing again "Well, at least you won't ever get bored."

Just as I reached for the door handle he added, "Do you think we could maybe catch up sometime?" he asked nervously.

Beaming up at him, I gushed out "Sure" with so much enthusiasm it made him smile and me blush like an idiot.

As he lent towards me I began thinking 'Oh. My. God. He is about to kiss me.' Instead he reached out and gently tucked a stray curl behind my ear, making an embarrassing gasp escape my mouth.

"Claire?" he asked, as I jumped out the car and was about to close the car door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think I could get your number?" I blushed, of course he needed my number how else can he call me.

"Oh yeah."

After we exchanged numbers I thanked him for the ride, and then bounced down the ally, wondering what Eve will say…. I am so excited. I've never been out with a guy before, well none that I can remember. Unless you include holding Josh Barton's hand at Junior School.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoo

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF PATRICK? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Standing in front of a Lab table holding some vial of goo, Myrnin came up behind me and placed a bowl in front of me. It held some type of liquid, "Myrnin? Are you sure it doesn't need a lid" I asked anxiously.

"Pish Pish, lids are for sissy's" He replied

"More like the cautious" I muttered to myself

He shook his head at me like I should know better, "We are the brave little Claire... it's what makes us better." I couldn't help but laugh, he was crazy and I loved it.

I smiled "Whatever you say Boss." He gave me a boyish grin and nodded for me to add my goo to the liquid, 'here go's nothing' I thought to my self. Once I poured it into the clear liquid I watched it shimmer and make a gurgling sound.

Myrnin's smile was huge "Ahh it worked, it really w…." his was cut off when the entire contents blew up, splattering goo all over us. It hit mostly me and I thanked god it wasn't lethal.

My face went red with anger "Myrnin?" I snapped.

He raised his head defiantly "I had no idea that would occur." Bull crap he didn't.

In Myrnin's bathroom I got the goo off my skin but couldn't remove it from my clothing. "Gross" I muttered under my breath.

There was a soft knock on the door "I do apologize Claire…these types of events are extremely rare." Why did I feel that wasn't true, "If you would like to leave early to change I will understand."?

I rolled my eyes "Myrnin its 8:30, I should have been home two hours ago." He didn't say anything, "Myrnin?"I was greeted with silence. Poking my head around the bathroom door I found Myrnin talking softly to a women in a white blouses and pants. Her Blonde hair was up in an elegant way, when she turned to me I was shocked at the color of her ice blue eyes.

"Why hello Claire" she said in an emotionless tone. I felt like I knew her, "Come here" she demanded. I raised my eyes, who the hell did she think she was to order me around.

I snorted "No thanks" and turned back into the Bathroom, closing the door behind me. Two seconds later there was no door, she had ripped it from its hinges and it was flying across the lab.

There in the door she stood with her fangs out looking furious. When she spoke though it was extremely tight "Don't test me child." I stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. She blurred and was then in my face, her eyes pierced through me and I felt like I was in a trance.

Minutes later she leaned back and I shook my head. "Amelie?" I asked.

She smiled "Very good, you remember me. What do you know?" she asked.

I rubbed my forehead "You're the founder of Morganville and my…. protector. I work for you sometimes" and you're a cold-hearted bitch I left out.

"I don't understand, why can I remember you and no one else?" I asked confused.

She began to looked bored, "I did not compel you to remember anyone else" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do it again then" I demanded.

Her fangs retracted once again "Do not think to command me to do anything child." Almost straight after she looked normal again "besides how would that benefit me."

"Please" I begged.

She raised her head "Save your breath child, I will not do it."

I went red with rage "FINE! I'LL GET ANOTHER VAMPIRE TO DO IT."

She smiled, amused by my anger "Good luck with that child. It was difficult for me, you won't find any other capable of such a thing in this town."

OoOoOoOoOooo

I was fuming by the time I got home. Michael and Eve were making out on the couch. "Gross" I muttered under my breath.

Instead of going up to my room to get out of my goo infested clothing I decided to go to the laundry, put on the track suit pants and a long sleeved shirt that I left there. Then I can just throw these clothes in the wash.

The Laundry room was adjoined to the kitchen, so I opening the kitchen door and ran into the laundry.

Since Eve and Michael were busy on the couch I thought it safe to throw off my shorts and white top while leaving my underwear on. I threw them in the machine and was about to reach for my clean clothes when I heard something from the kitchen.

I froze realizing I hadn't closed the laundry door. Still facing the machine I looked over my shoulder and found Shane standing in the Kitchen staring at me with a wooden spoon in his hand, chili dripping out it and landing on the kitchen floor.

"Ummmm" he said looking half uncomfortable, half amused.

I let out a loud squeal and shut the laundry door. "Oh my god. Oh my god. He just saw me in my underwear" I was so mortified, no guy has ever seen me half naked.

It would have been easier to dig a hole and hide until he left, but he wasn't going anywhere. Why the hell was he here anyway, he doesn't live here. What the hell is going on and my dose god hate me so much.

When I was dressed I stood tall and opened the laundry door. Shane was still at the stove stirring something in the pot, "Hello Shane" I said coolly. "How are you today." He could see I was trying to act like two minutes ago never happened and it looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Good" he replied but couldn't contain himself…. he laughed until he was bright red and surprisingly so did I.

After a good three minutes of laughing there was a loud bubbling sound from the stove. "Oh shit, the chili," Shane said trying to turn the stove off.

"So your having dinner here?" I asked, "Is this another tradition?" You would think the guy lived here.

He gave me a sexy grin "It sure is."

I rolled my eyes "And I suppose there is another one tomorrow night." His grin widened and he made his way over to me….like a lion stalking it's prey. "I guess…." I couldn't finish my sentence. Shane's lips were on mine making it impossible to speak and before I knew it his strong arms were wrapping around me .

I didn't know what to do, I have never kissed a guy before so I did what felt right. Slowly I let my hands slid up his chest and over his broad shoulders. I left one hand on his shoulder and the other one to bury in his thick sandy blonde hair.

He moaned and it made me feel good knowing I was doing something right. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss there was a flash behind my eyes and I had a vision of us in a doctor's room. I was having my ultrasound, I was so happy and Shane stood beside me staring at the screen with absolute fascination.

_**"Shane" I said, breaking him from his daze. "That's our baby" It was almost a whisper.**_

_**Looking down at me he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. His eyes held so much love, that it made my heart melt.**_

_**"Yeah…it's awesome huh?" he voice was a bit shaky, and then a tear rolled down his cheek.**_

There was a creak and I was brought back to reality. Michael stood in the Kitchen doorway and he looked furious, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE SHANE. I TOLD YOU…I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH IT."

"You don't understand" he replied.

I was so confused I didn't know what just happened. "Claire are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I…I'm just tired" I made my way towards the kitchen door and stopped "Please don't be angry at Shane he didn't do anything wrong." I could see he wanted to say more.

He took an unnecessary breath "Claire I want you to go talk with Eve or something. Shane and I need to talk."

"Fine, I want to rest anyway…can you come get me when dinners ready?" I asked, he nodded and I left the kitchen.

Michael POV

I waited until I heard Claire's bedroom door close and then turned on Shane. "Would you like to tell me what the hell that was?" I asked trying to keep in control.

He looked at his feet "I don't know, I didn't mean for it to happen…. I love her Michael. I miss holding her…kissing her" he looked embarrassed and it made me uncomfortable. The word kissing and Claire in the same sentence was weird, I mean she's like my sister…is my sister, just not by blood.

"Look dude, I get you miss her and all but you can't just do things like that. It's not like before, I'm worried for a second you'll forget your not together and take it too far" I told him as sympathetic as possible.

He looked embarrassed "I wouldn't do that."

"Really? Then tell me this. How far were you about to take that if I hadn't come in?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I don't know" he replied, sounded defeated.

"You weren't thinking…Claire isn't your girlfriend or fiancée. In her mind that was her first kiss." He could have ruined any type of progress with her if he had taking one step too far.

I continued "Claire is my sister man…. if you hurt her in anyway, you'll regret it" I told him flatly.

We were both silent for a second before Shane punched a hole through the wall in frustration, "I WANT HER BACK."

Eve POV

I heard a bang that sounded a lot like someone punching a hole in a wall, probably Shane. "Idiot" I muttered. Turning off the TV I made my way up the stair's to Claire's room and knocked on the door softly "CB are you awake? Can I come in?" I heard a small yes and opened her door.

There on the middle of the bed Claire sat staring at the wall in front of her, with tear tracks on her cheeks. My heart broke, she looked so lost.

"Claire" I whispered climbing onto the bed with her. "Are you ok?" she shook her head slowly.

"I don't know what to do?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked stroking her long brown hair that she curled this morning. Taking her eyes from the wall she looked at me with her big brown eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm pregnant, and have know idea where I am…I don't feel the same and I have these feelings and I don't know why I have them…. everything is so confusing." Her voice was so small it brought tears to my eyes.

"Everything will get better…. I promise." She began to sob and I got her to lie down. I cuddled up beside her continuing to stroke her hair.

15min's later:

"Are you going to tell me about your day and that hot guy you were sitting with on your break?" I asked curiously. She turned over to face me and smiled.

"Well the class's were kind of boring and I felt like I already knew everything they said" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you are a Brain" I replied. She laughed and lightly hit my arm.

"Don't be mean, but I did met a nice girl there" she said sounding pleased with herself.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Monica" she said and I gasped. "She's really nice…helped me with my locker." I frowned, I bet the bitch did and I'm going to kill her before she gets her claws in Claire.

I looked into Claire's eyes and said sternly "Claire, I want you to stay away from that girl…she's bad news and definitely not a nice person."

"But." I cut her off.

"Claire promise me you want get involved and never ever go anywhere with her" I tried not to sound bossy but it was hard, I was scared for her. "She's a malicious manipulator and will turn on you."

"But." I cut her off again.

"Know tell me about the Godly Blonde guy you were sitting with?" I asked wanting the goss. "Every detail" I added.

She laughed "His name is Patrick and you'd love him" she told me all about him, where he grew up, how old he was, what he studied and I could tell she was fascinated with his travels. "He's so fun Eve, oh and he has an awesome music selection." I laughed.

"Good I don't want to hear any crappy music coming from this room" she blushed, understanding I imagined he would be visiting her room.

Frowning I asked, "What's wrong?" She looked down at her hands and began fiddling with the blanket cover.

"I like him and all but…" she didn't finish.

"But Shane?" I asked.

She looked back up at me embarrassed, "It's the first time I've every had guys interested and I want to enjoy it and have fun. I really like Shane, his different and I can't help but feel a certain way about him and I really want to but…."

I smiled "You want him, but it's too complicated." I can't imagine how confused she would be and she's right Shane has…. intense feelings for her. It would scare anyone.

"He wants something I can't give or don't know how to give" she seemed to be upset with herself and I grabbed a hold of her hands.

"It's not your fault," I told her in my serious voice.

Before she replied someone yelled from downstairs "GIRLS DINNER'S READY!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AMELIE MADE CLAIRE REMEMBER HER BUT NO ONE ELSE…WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS? SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND REVIEW :) DID YOU NOTICE CLAIRE HAVING A MEMORY OF HER AND SHANE WHEN THEY KISSED?6 reviews and I promise to update :)


End file.
